


Sleep Tight

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin makes either the wrong decision or best decision ever to sleep in Michael’s bed one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was unusual for Gavin to stay at Michael’s place for the night, It was even more unusual for him to be sleeping in the same bed as him, that they both knew. But, Lindsay and Meg were both gone for the week at a convention they were scheduled to go to, so Michael and Gavin decided to spend time alone together. “As friends” Michael had insisted earlier in the week, “in a non-gay male bonding way.”

Gavin was simply sleeping in Michael’s bed simply because he didn’t want Michael to get lonely in bed. The younger lad rolled over onto his stomach and sighed as he had found a perfect position to sleep in. Just as he was about to fall into dream world, he felt Michael move beside him. Thinking nothing of it, he was just going to sleep when he felt the older man move again. This time, he felt the bed sink as Michael moved ontop of Gavin, pressing his face into the sheets and nestled his face into his shoulder. Several seconds had passed, Gavin frozen in place, until he felt Michael press his lips to the back of his neck. Michael had never been this intimate with him, as they were both taken (Michael married and Gavin had a girlfriend). Playful touches and innocent pet names was all they did at work, but nothing else. “He must subconciously be thinking I’m Lindsay” Gavin thought.

The kisses kept going, until he felt Michael start moving his hips against his back. Gavin then heard Michael moan quietly and gasped as he felt something hard pressing against his backside. “Oh God, he’s hard!” Gavin shrieked in his head. “Maybe, if I just try to move him off, he’ll stop” Gavin wondered, but there were two things stopping him: 1.) Michael was a little heavier than him and 2.) Gavin was getting turned on. He could feel his erection growing harder as Michael thrusted against him.

Michael humped more against Gavin’s ass, when the British lad felt his boxers being pulled down, exposing his bare ass to the cool night air in the room. He heard clothing shift and gasped loudly when he felt Michael’s hard erection press between his cheeks. Gavin sighed with relief as he felt Michael reach for the bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle lube. Michael somehow knew, in his subconcious mind, that he needed lube. Gavin sucked in a breath and whimpered as he felt Michael push a finger into him slowly, fingering his hole before he added a second finger and scissored him. Michael then squeezed more lube into his hand and rubbed it over his dick. He then began working his cock inside of him. Gavin bit his lip to silence his cry as his dick was stretching him wide and Michael groaned loudly in his ear at the tightness surrounding him. He sighed and bottomed out, letting Gavin get used to him. Gavin took several breaths and tried to relax himself, but Michael was huge! Not only was he long, he was thick as well.

After a few seconds, Gavin felt Michael pull out and push back. He did this again and again, both moaning each time. Then Michael pulled back and thrusted back in, hard. Gavin cried out loudly in pleasure. Michael began to fuck him faster and harder, making each thrust harder than the last, till the sound of his balls slapping vigorously and loudly against Gavin’s ass cheeks echoed around them. Gavin knew this was wrong, with Michael, his friend, subconciously fucking him, but all he could do was moan and pant breathlessly and grip the bedsheets tightly. It was so good: his dick was harder than ever, the rough pounding inside of him the head hitting his prostate every time, Michael moaning and panting with his teeth biting into his shoulder, left him a panting mess against the sheets.

Michael rammed into him more until, with one more hard thrust into his prostate, he yelled as he came, his dick cumming on the bed. The older man kept fucking him, driving his cock into Gavin’s oversensitive prostate until Gavin heard his breathing pick up and then Gavin heard him yell the words that scared him.

"Fuck, Gav. Gavin, oh yeah, Gavin. I’m gonna cum!" Michael gritted out until he growled and slammed into him once more, his hot cum spurting deep inside of him. "Fuck, Gavin" he panted out against his shoulder until he released his mouth off of him, kissing his neck once more and pulled out of him. Michael got off of him and laid on the other side on the other side of the bed and wnt back to sleep.

Gavin just laid there, his asshole clenching around the cum in him, boxers still down and regained his breath. “So, the entire time, he knew it was…me?” he pondered. Gavin rolled out of bed and stood up, shivering as he felt the cum begin to slide out of him and made his way to the bathroom to clean himself up. After cleaning, he came back to bed and laid on his side facing Michael. After thinking about it, he realized it was okay, but he would still have to tell Michael in the morning. He smiled scooting cose to him, closing his eyes and went back to sleep once again. Michael on the other hand opened his eyes and realized what he had done. He rolled over and faced Gavin, expecting something worse, but instead found him closer and…smiling? Did he enjoy that? He knew it happened, but Gavin didn’t seem unhappy. He would just have to wait and see in the morning and fell asleep.


	2. Sleep Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael talk about last night.

Gavin awoke the next morning with a slight pain in his butt. He frowned and slowly opened his eyes, blinking away the drowsiness, and reached down behind him and touched his backside and winced. He couldn’t think what he had done to hurt himself, when he remembered exactly what had happened the night before.

"Oh, God" Gavin gasped as memories of last night flooded his thought, "it really happened, didn’t it?" He touched asshole and winced again. Oh yeah, it happened. But where was Michael? Gavin sat up in bed and looked on the other side of the bed and saw nothing, but an imprint of the lad’s body on the sheets. He then heard a sizzle come from the kitchen. Throwing on his forgotten shirt, he made his way to Michael.

He found the older man in front of the stove with a spatula in hand cooking what appeared to be bacon and eggs. Michael heard him and turned around and froze. The two stood staring at each other before Michael coughed.

"Um, a-are you hungry?" he asked nervously, guilty of what he did last night. He felt ashamed and disappointed in himself for what he did to his best friend. "He probably hates me" he thought shamefully.

Gavin unfroze and nodded before going to sit down at the table. Michael breathed and turned back around to finish cooking.

"So" Gavin began to break the silence, "about last night-" he was going to finish, but Michael cut him off.

"I’m sorry, Gav!" Michael choked out, hiding his tears from the younger lad. "I am so fucking sorry, Gavin. I didn’t mean to do that to you. I-I raped you, a-and I feel like shit for what I did. I-" Michael opened his tear-filled eyes as he felt Gavin’s hand gently pressing his lips to stop him. He looked into Gavin’s and saw not a trace of anger or resentment. Instead, he found gentleness and kindness in the younger lad’s eyes.

"Michael" Gavin began softly, reaching up to wipe his tears, "it’s okay. boy. I’m not mad nor do I hate you at all. To be honest, what you did last night, felt absolutely amazing. I thoroughly enjoyed it, even if you were not concious, I still would have loved it either way" Gavin finished taking his hand off of his lips.

The ginger just stood there, taking in all of what Gavin said. “Y-you’re not angry at me? You don’t even hate me after what I’ve done?” he asked tearfully.

Gavin laughed and shook his head. “No, I could never hate you, Michael. You’re my boi, and I trust you” he reassured.

Michael smiled and turned back around and put the bacon and eggs on two plates and placed them on the counter. He turned around and grabbed Gavin, pulling him into a hug. Gavin laughed and hugged him back. The two shared a warm embrace before separating at arm’s length.

"Although" Gavin said lowly as he pressed himself into Michael’s front, "I do want to actually do it again." He looked seductively into the older lad’s eyes and reached behind Michael to squeeze his ass. Michael gasped and then smiled wickedly.

"You want me to fuck you again?" he asked as he leaned closer reaching to the back of Gavin’s head to press their foreheads together.

Gavin nodded and leaned in to kiss him. The two stood their in the middle of the kitchen kissing each other, theirs tongues moving around each other’s mouths. while their hands wandered over each other’s bodies.

Michael broke away from the kiss and breathed, looking into the Brit’s blown pupils. “Tell me how I fucked you last night” he began, rubbing his hand against Gavin’s crotch.

Gavin moaned and shook his head to think. “Well, you had me face down at the start” Gavin recalled.

Michael and turned Gavin around and bent him over the counter, the cool tile pressed against his face. Michael laid over his back, pressing kisses up his back towards his ear where he gripped the lad’s hair and pulled his back, licking the shell of his ear.

"Mmm, Michael" Gavin moaned. "Tell me what I did next" Michael said reaching down to rub Gavin’s straining erection. Gavin gasped and closed his eyes, groaning loudly. "Tell me" Michael demanded, biting his ear.

"Y-you then began humping my arse" Gavin continued remembering the feel of Michael rubbing against him.

Michael wrapped his arms around Gavin’s waist and began humping against, making sure that Gavin could how hard he was. Gavin whimpered as Michael pressed his dick harder into his ass still blocked by his boxers.

"Please, Gav. What was the last thing I did" Michael strained eager to fuck the younger man.

Gavin struggled to keep composure and swallowed. “You then pulled my boxers down and then yours and then you put your dick into me. Oh God, Michael. Please, fuck me” Gavin begged.

Not wanting to wait, Michael shoved Gavin’s boxers down his legs and his own as well. He sucked one of his fingers and pressed into Gavin’s hole. Feeling that he was still loose a little, he spit into his palm and rubbed his saliva-slicked palm over his hard cock. And without further adieu, MIchael pressed himself against the lad’s hole and slowly slid inside him, the two audibly sighing. Gavin groaned as he was stretched wide again, his hole twitching around the large insertion. Michael hissed and cursed at the tight, warm hole that engulf his cock.

After bottoming out, the two laid there over the counter for a few minutes. Michael then straightened up, gripping the Brit’s hips and pulled out then pushed back in, moaning at the hotness of his ass. He did this several times before he thrusted back in hard. Gavin cried out once again for the second time he was fucked. Michael began to pound him relentlessly, swearing at the tight feeling around his length. He thrusted furiously into him, the sound of his hips slapping against Gavin’s ass as well as them moaning and hissing loudly echoed around the kitchen. Gavin just laid there and took it, panting breathlessly and squealed out each time the head of Michael’s cock hitting his prostate with each brutalizing thrust into him.

"God, Michael. Ugh, you feel so good inside me. Bloody hell, please don’t stop" Gavin cried out.

"Yeah, you like that cock don’t you, boi? Fuck, you’re so tight, Gavin. Oh fuck" he groaned out and picked up his thrusts going faster and faster, his hips bruising the younger lad’s ass. Gavin whimpered at the hard thrusts. He could feel the coil in his stomach burn hot and tighten.

Seven more brutal thrusts into his prostate was all it took. Gavin let out a squeaky yell as he came, his cum splattering onto the floor.

Michael kept up his punishing thrusts into his sensitive ass until he felt like he was going to cum as well. “Oh Gavin, fuck yes. Gonna cum inside you. Gavin shit!” he swore and then growled loudly. His thrusts stuttered as he came inside the lad and then he slammed hard at the final spurt. “Gavin, goddammit” he breathed out with a shaky breath. 

The two laid over the counter and breathed heavily, sweat sliding down their foreheads. Gavin then felt Michael do the same thing he did last night. Michael kissed the back of his neck and slid out. Gavin straightened up hissing and moaned as he felt the cum slide out of him. He saw Michael reach over at the paper towels and rip one off and wet it before he dabbed at Gavin’s hole, cleaning the cum out of it.

After sensing that he was clean, Michael smacked Gavin on the ass, Gavin yelped, and threw the paper towel away. Gavin turned around and looked at Michael with playful hurt look on his face.

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing his ass cheek. Michael shrugged and pulled him close and kissed him again. "Just felt like it" he remarked.

He grabbed the still hot plates of food and handed one to Gavin. “Let’s go eat” he said as he sat down at the table, already digging in. Gavin chuckled and sat at the table, the two eating in a comfortable silence.

"I should stay over for the night more often" Gavin said around a mouthful of food. Michael rolled his eyes and smiled.


	3. Sleep Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's point of view that night.

Michael really didn’t know what was happening nor did he know what he was doing. All he knew was that he was ontop of a body. He assumed he was laying ontop of Lindsay, Clearly, that was not the case as the body was smaller than Lindsay’s.

Not aware or thinking about it, he started to kiss the back of the bodies neck. Seriously, he was thinking it was Lindsay, but in the back of his mind he knew it wasn’t her as he knew she was gone for a convention and Meg were going to for the week. His subconcious self didn’t realize that and just kept kissing the neck of whoever it was. “Why can’t I stop myself? This is clearly not Linds” he thought to himself. 

It was like his subconcious had a mind of its own as it began to hump against ass of the smaller body, his hips moving on their own and he moaned at how good it felt. He was so hard, there was no way in hell he could stop, even if he wanted to. His other self was horny, and it needed something or someone to fuck.

Apparently, that was the case. He lifted his hips up and began to pull the boxers off of the body. Wait, boxers? Lindsay did not wear boxers, that he knew. Wait a minute, is this…Gavin? Before he had a chance to look and see if it was the lad, his hands pulled down his own underwear, exposing his throbbing dick to cool air. 

"Wait, even if it is Gavin, we have to stretch him first" Michael reasoned with himself. His other self listened that time and heard the relieved sigh from Gavin as he reached into his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. He uncapped it and squirted some onto his fingers and pressed them into Gavin’s hole. He heard the younger boy whimper as he stretched him with one finger, then used two fingers scissoring him until he deemed he was ready. He poured more lube into his hand, rubbing it over his erection before he laid back over Gavin and began pressing his dick into him. He bit into Gavin’s shoulder as he moaned at the tightness surrounding him. He heard Gavin whimper again and stilled when he had all of his length inside of him.

He waited several minutes before he pulled back and thrust back into him, the two moaning softly. Before he could tell himself that was enough, but knowing it was futile to tell his other self to stop, he began to fuck into Gavin harder and faster. He pounded the lad roughly, his hips bruising Gavin’s cheeks with the amount of roughness he was giving him. He could vaguely hear the slapping of skins and moans of pleasure Gavin was producing. “See, he likes it” his other self laughed at him. Michael himself was enjoying this even if he knew this was so wrong, but he was too far gone. There was no way he could stop. Gavin felt too good around him, so tight and warm, it was impossible for him to turn back now.

Michael pounded more into Gavin until he heard the lad scream and then cum. He just kept ramming into his oversensitive ass until the clenching was too much around him. “Fuck, Gav. Gavin, oh yeah, Gavin. I’m gonna cum!” He growled and his thrusts stuttered as he came inside of him, milking his sperm into him and then he thrusted once more and stopped.

"Fuck, Gav" he panted against his shoulder. He sighed and kissed the back of his neck once more before sliding out and dropped onto his side on the other side of the bed. "Goodnight, Gavin" he heard his other self laugh maniacally before it vanished.


End file.
